


棋昱 逐你

by Ottoqyszd



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, qy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottoqyszd/pseuds/Ottoqyszd





	1. 棋昱

棋昱 逐你

 

第四章 佔有  
龚子棋一只手拿起蔡程昱，用另外一只手输入密码走进密室，走进后，开了灯，直走把蔡程昱躺在白色病床上，同時把西装披风脫了，從右边拿起一枝針筒把藍色液体注射出去，再從左边的手術台前拿起消毒药水倒在棉布上，再去抹伤口，迅速把膠布貼上。如是者，每隔十分钟，注射一色液体，待到三色都成功注射后，龚子棋脸上露出一个满意的笑脸，用手指滑过蔡程昱的脸脥，脸贴紧他的耳垂，轻声说:「蔡蔡，再等一下，你就能体验到我对你深深的爱意，放心，我会让你很舒服的。」说完话，还咬在蔡程昱微红的耳朵。听说一个男人面对心爱之人会化身成大野狼，更何況是如虎似狼的龚子棋，带着食物链顶尖的狩猎者对着猎物虎视耽耽的眼神，通常要成功完成一次猎殺，就必须瞄準猎物最脆弱的位置，正是脖子，龚子棋狼牙一开，埋头在蔡程昱领子上啃咬他的鲜甜的血肉，同時双手解开纽扣，露出整个脖子，看出微微突出的喉结，龚子棋伸出舌头㖭上几下，並再次开始猎食，在颈子周围留下火红的印记，並且霸道用自己的唾液在蔡程昱的脖子上留下自己的印记，接着攻上头的位置，用冰涼的手指戳下脸窝，肉质滑嫩，用來下口最不错，雪白的狼牙在囓噬着蔡程昱帥气的脸蛋，並用鼻头对着蔡程昱的鼻子互相摩擦，指尖插入髮间，嗅闻淡淡的髮香，回到下方，张开血盆大口，吞噬蔡程昱的烈焰红唇，狠狠地咬下唇肉，吸啜甜蜜的血液，再用狼舌在伤口打转，狼津能夠殺菌，有助收復伤口，与红润的小嘴告别后，慢慢解开警服的扣子，盯着眼前性感的锁骨，咽下口水，稍即在此画下地盤的图，然后用双掌贴在胸膛上，感受方型胸肌的厚而结实感，用手指玩弄粉紅的，软软的小头，狼手厚而长螨，顺势沿人鱼线探下去，八塊整齐的腹肌扎实，龚子棋俯身下去贴着蔡程昱的肉体，细细咀嚼肌肉的线條，双手把警服给扒走，整个上半身表露无遣，抓着蔡程昱的手，吻上手背。  
解下皮帶，把蔡程昱的裤子脱了下來，露出一双白云长腿，再把内裤取走，现在蔡程昱是全裸的狀态，大野狼展示一个会心一笑，抱起蔡程昱到浴缸里，再從箱子里拿出一條长长的管子和灌肠剂，把管子和灌場剂放在一旁，把蔡程昱跪起四脚朝地的恣势，用两只手掰开蔡程昱的臀部，㖭了自己的手指，先用一根手指探入紧致的肛门，待到直肠肌肉慢慢放松，適应了异物进入的不適，手指數量慢慢增加，增至三根手指，把手伸出來，换上管子进去，把一米长的管子全都塞进去時，蔡程昱的肚子涨了起來，接着把灌肠剂缓缓倒入管子内，龚子棋探上手揉揉撐起的肚子，然后再把管子排出的混合物倒入马桶，清潔完肠子后就可以进主题了(你懂的)。再次扛着蔡程昱放在白色病床上，不过这次蔡程昱全身並没任何遮掩物，而且身材壮实，流线型的线條，肌肉都恰到好处，使龚子棋的眼神暗了几分，即使被西裤包的紧紧的，也不能擋住顶起一个面包大的帐篷，但他得忍住，把整个箱子來到旁边，從手術台上抄起润滑液，塗满自己的双手上，再次进入稍紧的洞穴中，安抚燥动的壁石，洞口慢慢扩大了，內面腥红的肠肉一收一紧，彷彿在欢迎他的到來，龚子棋眼中的火热快要变成实体，将四个环扣关住蔡程昱的双手双脚，拉下链子，從裤中掏出一个人型兇器，该兇器长十八厘米，粗六厘米，兇首圆润呈深红色，兇身紫红色伴着突起的纹路，难以想像这样庞然巨物要如何进入细小的洞口，龚子棋大口气沉吟，扶着自己的兇器进入一个不断在勾引的肠口，只是让兇首进入半个头，龚子棋便從又紧又软的肠肉中感到极大的快感，使他仰头狼嚎，无法想像把整个插进入，是怎样的舒服，心动不如行动，收紧臀部，挺腰把剩余的部分捅进去了。  
「好舒服！」  
只是肠肉还没有完全扩张好，被巨物入侵引起的大量刺痛感，使昏睡的蔡程昱的脑袋开始清醒进來，好疼，这是他的一个想法，然后想要起身探个究竟，卻发现自己动不了，而且自己趴在床上，然后痛感從后面而來，转身望去，看到一个身穿西装的男人的下身和自己屁股连在一起，看清楚男人的脸惊觉他是龚子棋，再次令蔡程昱惊呀的是自己裸身，來自后面的痛感和自己是裸的，不难让他明白现在发生什么，他感到非常愤怒，大吼:「龚子棋！」  
「怎么了，蔡蔡，我服侍你的，你可还满意？」  
「满意个毛线？我现在疼得不得了，而且我什么時候來到这里？」  
「关于你怎么來到这里，以后再说，眼下先把要紧的事，你屁股放松点，夾得我拔不了出來。」  
「龚子棋，你大爷的，快把我放了！」  
「我会放开你，等我做完了。」  
龚子棋用手掌打力打在蔡程昱的屁股，发出「拍、拍、拍」的声响，嘴里还不满意道:「放松点~」  
蔡程昱心里想打死龚子棋一万遍，可是那玩意儿真不是人的，是兇器透过迫挤的肠壁被那兇器硬撐开，他大概能猜出兇器的大小，若是硬撐下來，苦的只会是自己，于是照话松弛肛门括约肌。  
龚子棋感受到勾引自己兇器的嫩肉退了下去，开始进行活塞运动。

龚子棋先浅浅一來一回在那粉色的洞穴抽插，內面的肠肉帶着润滑液松软黏滑，在那里顺插舒服极了，龚子棋爽了，但蔡程昱可就惨了，硕大的狼首圆孔超出肠壁能承受的，尽管有经过扩张和润滑，被这超出人类应有的大小在本不应承欢的肠道进入，让蔡程昱彷彿听到被龚子棋吃掉的撕咬声，一点点侵入领地，蔡程昱感到难以承受的痛苦，有种肠肉隨龚子棋一进一退而翻來翻去的疼，又有种肠肉被撕裂的痛苦，早己超出他意志力的极限，眼角似有若无带着淚花悄然落下，这种疼痛感让蔡程昱再无法忍下去，破口大喊:「啊！啊！」  
「啊！……啊！」  
「啊……啊~」  
刚开始喊得像洪钟般通亮，可是慢慢他后面好像適应了龚子棋的尺寸，居然开始感到一丝快感起來，后來直接变成一种享受，蔡程昱陷入情欲的幻海之中，可能是药剂所帶來的催情效果，感受到巨物帶來的刺激，忘记肠肉撕裂的痛楚，下面也渐渐拾起骄傲的头，使他的声音变了质，变成了彷彿因索求更多而发出的沉吟「啊~啊~」这对龚子棋像是一种雄性自尊心的满足，力道加強，速度渐快，双手摸索蔡程昱白的后背，像是雪糕一样的甜滑，在反覆在肠壁之间穿梭近半小時后，把双脚的环扣解去。 

这样更方便龚子棋操弄下面的蔡程昱，把一只脚放到自己的肩上，就能插得更深，也肯定更爽，继续大力干着蔡程昱，一个挺腰，深深插入蔡程昱的肠腔，顶到一个突出的点，软软的，用自己的狼头不断摩擦那个点，只是身下的蔡程昱声音突然升了一个八度，接近女高音的声区，反应异常剧烈。  
「哦~是操到G点吗？原來你的高潮点在这。」  
「不要……不要弄那里。」  
龚子棋用力挺臀，猛戳那个凸点，蔡程昱被不断沖湧上來的快感昏了理智，只能配合龚子棋的动作而高亢呻吟:「慢…慢点…啊…別…那么…用力…啊～」  
龚子棋的动作逐渐慢下來，蔡程昱只觉得肠道有数不尽的瘙痒感，想到被那东西再度插入，便放声浪叫:「快！快点，继续动，子~棋~我好痒，我要你狠狠地操我！」  
「靠！看不出來你还是个骚货，蔡警官！」龚子棋满眼怒火，「你是不是背着我出去找別的男人！」  
蔡程昱雖然被龚子棋插得魂不附体，但头脑还是带点清醒「没有，別人要我也不要，我只爱你一个。」  
雖说龚子棋一直感情位置扮演主导的角色，面上总是不现感情，但是他心里非常不踏实，他害怕失去蔡程昱，这次强要蔡程昱，他没能想像蔡程昱对他失望的表情，所以蔡程昱这迟來的三个字对他无疑是一剂强心针，但同時让他有点不相信，也停止在洞穴內抽插:「再……再说一遍。」  
这次換到蔡程昱不满了，可惜他现在被人锁住，不然就可以自己动，于是无师自通便学会床话:「不要说了，快來操我，我后面好干躁，子棋快用你的大肉棒滋润我！」  
龚子棋显然被蔡程昱的话给惊愣了，而且下面的粗长竟涨大一圈，但他没有按照蔡程昱的话，而是從舒服的温热內壁中抽出狼茎，沿着洞口摩擦，就是不插进去。  
「子棋你……別磨了……磨得我……好痒……快……快点进來……」  
龚子棋不为所动，依旧在蔡程昱洞门前打圈，把蔡程昱的脚放下，什至放入手指在里面小插入「说你说的那一句。」  
「啊……好……痒……是哪……一句？」蔡程昱的大脑再次关机，满脑子只装下欲望的快感。  
「就你反驳我的那一句。」  
「我……可能忘了……啊！」龚子棋手掌拍下蔡程昱的屁股，顶着自己坚硬的狼首，只在洞口前前后摩擦。  
蔡程昱这下就更痒了，嘗试向后挪动一小下，因为上半身无法动，希望能被龚子棋进入，可龚子棋早已看出他的如意算盤，刚好在蔡程昱向后的一下，脚步往后退一步，蔡程昱僅能感受到一阵火热在自己的门口外，可就是在门口间排徊，这种若即若离真的让蔡程昱抓狂，无奈之下被迫重开大脑，回忆刚才发生的事情，兴奋地大喊:「我记起來，別人要我也不要，我只爱你一个。」  
同样地感到亢奋的还有龚子棋，低吼一声，把狼茎重新插入久违的温穴，里面的肠肉对狼茎產生了记忆，拼命坚压狼茎，不让他拔出來，幸好内面还存有润滑液，插起來还是很容易，直接戮到敏感的前列腺点，维持九浅一深的频率，让蔡程昱感到后面的空虚被充实的快感，尤其是最后的深入，前列腺点被大力摩擦，让蔡程昱得到极大的刺激，龚子棋在上面抽插几千下后，蔡程昱累积的快感使他产生了射精的沖动。  
「我……我要……要射了」吐出白色浓厚的浆液，洒了床张一地，高潮迭起時，肠壁有力向内收缩，差点没把龚子棋也跟着射了。  
龚子棋连忙收紧精关，没受蔡程昱的挤紧而泄出了，粗息低喘:「你可真是要了我的命！」  
持久的狂欢让人酣畅淋漓，蔡程昱得到餍足，对于未经人事的他，这注定是一个不会宁静的下午，蔡程昱没有多大劳动，可龚子棋算是挥汗如雨，身体燃烧時冒出的汗水湿透了西装，连肌肉的纹理也若隐若现，一手扯开领带，解开最上面的两个钮扣，接着把背心前的六个扣子都拆开，隨手丟在地上，上前把蔡程昱两只手的环扣解锁，看着脸上写满「我很好吃，快來吃我」的红色蔡程昱，宛如一只炒熟的油爆虾，龚子棋子咧嘴一笑，低头吸吮红中盛艳的妃色，蔡程昱对上龚子棋眼神中的爱意，相视一笑，一只手勾着龚子棋的脖子，使两人像极了相儒如沫的两條鱼，互相湿滑对方的嘴唇，还伸出不安分的爪子，在龚子棋身上动手动脚，手掌沿由下沿上隔着一層白色衬衫感受到肌肉的结实，龚子棋也不甘示弱地吃起蔡程昱的豆腐，两人的嘴就像是连体婴黏在一塊，永不分离，彷彿过了一个世纪，两人才依依不捨告別。蔡程昱想到龚子棋刚刚还没有发泄，主动张口含住了龚子棋胯下的硬物，让龚子棋阖眼抬头，帶着粗重的喘息。  
蔡程昱是第一次做这种口活，技術非常生手，只能自己凭空想像，加上龚子棋异于常人的尺寸，使蔡程昱难以吞下整个茎身，只能笨拙的前后摆动，期间还不小心用舌头顶到龚子棋的狼首圆孔，给龚子棋带來既疼痛又舒服的双重体验，不到五分钟，龚子棋就退出來，蔡程昱还想继续，但龚子棋用手制止了他，用低音炮的声音说:「给你看点好东西，坐这別动。」说完，蔡程昱就先以肉眼可见的速度红上了两窝，龚子棋侍在蔡程昱十步可到的范围內，抬起双手向上，展现手臂肌肉，而且还伸展手臂，收回來的瞬间，二头肌收缩，撐破了西装的袖子，穿起一个洞，见到宏大的二头肌，龚子棋继续伸缩手臂，直至两边的袖子都穿起一个大大的洞，然后右手撕开左肩上的洞子，再拉扯下來，露出一只鲜白的粗实的臂弯，接着用手扯开另一边的袖子，再拉下來，然后双手抓着西装左右往相反方向拉，蔡程昱只听到钮扣散落地的声音，目光盯着衣衫破烂的龚子棋上宽厚的胸大肌，八塊條理分明的腹肌，人鱼线上还刻有翅膀的纹身，有一种毫无抵坑力的诱惑力，蔡程昱觉得心脏都不再跳动，呼吸都快要停止。  
龚子棋把残破不全的衬衫脫了，完全是一个行走的荷尔蒙，汗珠顺着胸肌往下而流，配合龚子棋野兽般的低吼，异常性感，野兽向眼前的伴侶道:「你可喜欢？」蔡程昱的脸热得都把空气中的水汽蒸发，俯头害羞道:「喜欢~」  
龚子棋抬起兽步向前，抱起赤裸的蔡程昱，眼睛透现一种坚定的意志，一本正经对着不知所措的蔡程昱道:「我们继续做吧！」趁着蔡程昱恍神的瞬间，狼手早已瞧上了白嫩的臀缝，在里面开拓领地，再配合自己硕大的狼茎挤入双腿间，蔡程昱恍若干枯的的暮树遇上碧水重流，迫不及待使勁夾住狼根，双手攥住龚子棋的宽肩，整个人被龚子棋控制住，身体不由自主地碰撞龚子棋的西裤，啪啪声作响，龚子棋享受着插入的欢愉，动着健臀，正面干着蔡程昱。  
「哦……啊……啊……好爽！」  
蔡程昱身体好像容纳了龚子棋的雄狠，滋生数不尽的快感。  
龚子棋揉捏着蔡程昱的股间，又滑又弹，眼神暗了几分，加重力道，直接进入最深处，每次进入都是深插，在蔡程昱的腹中撐起，连腹肌都看不见，顶到了敏感的高潮点。这样的深入让蔡程昱处在极乐的巅峰，好像把他沖向云霄，也让龚子棋感受到佔有的感觉，正面看着身材不亚于他的蔡程昱在他的耕芸下露出陶醉的样子，极大满足他身为蔡程昱的男人的尊严，进入時像有无数的小嘴吸吮他的狼茎，在深处時沖入软弱的肠壁，坚坚地收缩，简直是人间美味。  
龚子棋满身的肌肉都在紧绷，强烈的快感让他昏了头地不受控制操干蔡程昱。  
「啊……好深……快……快要把……屁股……都……干……干通……了……」蔡程昱被龚子棋兇猛干出骚勁，开始放声淫叫，但这只能換來龚子棋更強、更快的插入。  
龚子棋边插边把手從蔡程昱的后背往下移，摸上蔡程昱的细腰，再拉开双腿，在雄根离开直肠時，狼首卡在肠道前，摆动狼腰，腰胯间再急速沖上直肠的深处。  
「啊……啊」顶入的那一刻，蔡程昱只知道将双腿缠上龚子棋的腰，浪声隨即放叫:「啊～啊……啊……啊~子棋……把我……的肠子……快……要……刺穿……了~」  
「骚货！」龚子棋一巴掌拍在蔡程昱的屁股上，直插直把自己的巨涨送入温软的小嘴上，然后把自己的狼茎抽出來，把蔡程昱放到病床上，让蔡程昱跪在床上，隨后自己上了床，以后背位的姿势再次在紧致中抽插起來，挺动公狗腰，在蔡程昱的骚洞中以打樁机的速度插起來。  
蔡程昱恍如一个天生的浪货，只是被制服的重重埋伏，但是遇上龚子棋这么一个强大的男人，变成一个在男人身下叫欢的骚货也无可厚非，身体似是激发了淫荡本性，大肠竟然分泌出肠液，在大捧抽离直肠后，顺着交合处流了出來，但是快速地在粗茎打樁般狂插，又有一些被塞进去了。  
整个密室飞扬着悍茎进出洞穴伴水声的声响，一个暖白的肉体跪在床上，被另一个白皙而结实的肌肉男插得欲摆不能，身后的男人彷如一只发情的野兽，正在兽性大发，干着勾引他的雌兽。  
「瞧瞧你这发情的样，连淫水都流出來，你说你是不是贱，是不是欠操！」龚子棋加重力道，插得更深，把这只欠操的母兽的性欲填满。  
「啊……慢……点……对……我是……贱，我是……欠操……」蔡程昱盛旺的性欲点燃了全身，为了让强大的雄兽更好操自己，委曲求全，什么理智都是虚的，此時在男人身下大声浪叫才实在。  
「靠！你真骚！说自己是一只欠操的母兽，快！」龚子棋一边解下皮带，脫去西裤和內裤到地上，一边高速在蔡程昱身上驰骋。  
「我……我是……一只……欠……操……的……母兽……」蔡程昱不管身份和尊严了，在人民面前威风凛凛的警察，在这一刻，只属于黑道太子的母兽，任他操弄自己。  
龚子棋楼着蔡程昱的腰，一只手扶上蔡程昱的肉茎，上下套弄着，蔡程昱被龚子棋伺候得鸣呜啍着，下面火速滚盪着，后面被龚子棋的兽茎顶到自己的前列腺点，感受着前后两边的攻势猛烈，不到五分钟，蔡程昱便要缴械投降，臂部突然加紧收缩，射出了稀薄的精水，龚子棋操了接近一个小時，精关早已松动了，加上蔡程昱肠壁的软肉的吸住狼茎，存在阴囊上的滚滚浓精已蓄势待发，转为狗趴式，俯身贴在蔡程昱上，以一秒三下的频率的插抽，厚大的阴囊拍打蔡程昱的屁股，好像进入了一个四拍的小节中佈满十六分音符，抽插数百下，声调转为低音，沉吼道:「接好了，我要射到里面去。」狼首顶到凸点上，馬眼打开，数百股浓精喷射在肠壁內，龚子棋的狼茎在蔡程昱内抽搐了近一分钟才停下來。  
龚子棋趴在蔡程昱的背上，大声喘气，摸摸蔡程昱的脸，蔡程昱转头嘴唇合上，露出一幅要对上的样子，龚子棋更快一步撞入蔡程昱的两团软肉，舌头霸道地掀开牙齿，勾搭上含苞待放的舌尖，互相交缠着，这样的法式湿吻维持了一分钟之久，才眷念不舍离去。  
空气瀰漫一种属于男性的麝香，像是催情的气味，让性爱侵蝕两人，龚子棋在肠壁抽插了几下，就放慢速度出來，在会阴处腥精被捣成白沫绽放在花穴前，花穴內还情不自禁流出结合精液和肠液的乳白色液体，看得龚子棋下身很快便有感觉，但他決定先和蔡程昱好好的「玩一玩」，把蔡程昱反抱起來，手指调戏两个含羞答答的小红帽，再去弄湿两个小姑娘，弄得她们都变成淫娃般大胆求欢，这時龚子棋偏偏卻退了，從病床下面的箱子，拿出两个夾子，刺激两个姑娘家失去矜持，面露红晕，同時被夾得带有快感卻有点不舒适，蔡程昱只觉得胸口前的两点既酥麻又疼痛，快感如电流沖上后脑，卻有无数的骚痒感无法制卻，只能卖出可怜的样子(我可怜的兒子，呜呜呜):「 好……痒，子棋能……不能……拨出去……」  
「看你怎么表现喽~」  
龚子棋还從箱子上掏出一个长棒狀的金属道具，不过前面像是几颗珠子串起來的样子，蔡程昱观此模狀的用具，露出惊恐的神情，不理会蔡程昱的表情，捅入昏睡中的花穴內。  
蔡程昱從背后感到冰涼的物体一点一点入侵家园要地，而且那物体不弱于龚子棋硕大的寸尺，引起肛门强烈的收缩，加上那珠子表面雖光滑但本质上是金属，所以难免对肠肉造成摩擦，形成一丝丝的痛楚。  
现在蔡程昱脸上露出苦惨的神色，源自于失去要地的伤痛，还有前面两个不爭气的，让蔡程昱像是歷劫九九八十一难。  
龚子棋把那长棒狀的玩意一桶到底，蔡程昱快要昱哭无泪，但矛盾的是蔡程昱竟然还感到一种说不上來的「喜悦」，越是一点痛苦，大脑就更「愉悅」，难道自己是传说中的抖m？可是真的好爽，好舒服……  
龚子棋看着蔡程昱脸上掙扎的样子就很满意，然后再前后摆动长棒，模仿性爱进出的姿势，让蔡程昱有力似无力道:「不……不要再……插……了……好痛……哦……」「再等一会。」龚子棋享受着凌虐的快感，下面的狼茎都要吼吼待叫，一只手控制着长棒，另外一只手抚下不安的狼头，狼身被手指擦过，就好比人类用手撸犬科动物時，牠们愉快的樣子，而且看到诱人的肉体，唾液都不止得流。龚子棋的雄根流出前列腺液，代表已进入亢奋的狀态，透明液体不断湧出，把长捧抽出，再取下夾子，换上自己粗壮的肉捧，挺腰进入。  
再次回到舒紧的温热，这个比道具还用粗的兇器，更容易拉扯到肠肉，开始在紧致之中缓緩抽插。  
龚子棋比上一次不同的是这次插得更深，更快，似要把多年累积的欲望一次宣泄出來，蔡程昱上半身是贴在床上，双脚被龚子棋扞在肩上，插得更兇猛，而且每次都是深插，这个体位加上深插，更容易雡到凸点。  
龚子棋的肌肉聳动，健臀收紧，更好插进凸点，每次深插時，肥厚的阴囊大声打在会阴处，把会阴给打红了，蔡程昱的屁股被阴囊抽打得啪、啪作响，淫声也不甘落于下风:「啊……啊……啊……」  
蔡程昱经歷刚刚的虐待获得的霄魂，在肉体上反馈，身体变得更为敏感，前面的两点朱红挺起來，但是肠壁依然紧缩，大力夾住狼茎，似要把狼茎上的狼精榨乾。  
真是一只磨人的小妖精！把床推到巨大的落地镜中，龚子棋边操着妖精边羞辱道:「看！你这都被我操成什么样！」  
蔡程昱抬起头凝望镜子，发现两具白色的肉体碰撞，但身后的男人的白是一种在白雪中无影的潔白，而且肌肉上满佈青筋，更显野性，而自己像是白玫瑰花开的暖白，一种透不出的迷诱，被身后的白色野兽大张大合操干，自己像是野兽的性奴，为讨好主人而用身体服待，让蔡程昱产生被恥辱而挺生的快感，使勁夾着屁股。  
龚子棋感觉到里面肠肉的吸润，快把他的灵魂都吸进去，但他无悔，能夠在极品上身死，下去也风流。  
大力拍蔡程昱的屁股上，把蔡程昱換方向，正面对干，看他被自己干翻天的迷人诱情，把双腿折成m字，把狼茎送往深处的天堂。  
蔡程昱被龚子棋干得失了魂，后面從骚痒肠肉被磨出的快感，让他被龚子棋干射了，喷出所剩无几的玉漿。  
射出時，龚子棋也忍受不住被肠肉夾紧的快致，狼茎破开大关，把里面积累的庞大浓精，全部射入蔡程昱的凸点上。  
热烈的大战结束后，蔡程昱抵挡住昏过去，身体软趴趴塌下去，还剩龚子棋大力呼吸着，雖被榨去大半力气，但也足夠抱着蔡程昱，打开花洒头，清洁蔡程昱的身体，把射进去的精液放出來，再把消炎的药膏搓在掌心，探手进去消去红肿，然后自己全身也洗了遍，拖着沉重的身体，走去上面的楼房，和蔡程昱抱在床上睡觉。龚子棋双眼发出如野狼般的红光，盯看沉睡的容颜，心满意足得睡去。  
你，终于是我的了。  
正文完


	2. 番外二 龚昱善棋事，必先利棋器

待在房间的龚子棋后知后觉自己算是登堂入室，迟來的兴奋感不到两秒钟，就被一阵洪亮的声晌打断。「啊！！！」男友力max的龚子棋当机立断跑去拉开门，並大喊:「菜菜，怎么了！」只是眼前春色大好，一只勾人的花妖正坦露全身，展示一層又一層如雪花印下的鲜花，花中帶红，似牡丹，红中带紫，似仙人掌花，而且还发出断续的呻吟:「好……好痛……呜……呜……」龚子棋当下头脑一热，血液加速沖上后脑，鼻孔流下两行血痕，沉睡的小棋也渐渐昂头，但是龚子棋还算能控制自己，用手摭上鼻子，走向池边再问一遍:「你怎么了？」  
「我脚不小心踢到池底了，好痛……」  
「我扶你起來吧！」  
龚子棋口里雖说着扶人起來，但走下去時直接把人抱起來，蔡程昱被抱起來后，感到一丝羞恥，因为龚子棋用的是公主抱，蔡程昱受了，叫龚子棋放他下來，龚子棋把蔡蔡放在后边的长石椅后，蹲下身，抬起蔡程昱的脚，满脸憂心地仔细检查伤口，发现脚背只有一处红着，脸上紧张的神情松了几分「幸好伤口大，很快只会好了，你等我一下，我去找点擦伤药來。」

龚子棋走出房间，但是很快就迷失在横纵交错的长廊中，眼下正是紧急時刻，奈何四处毫无人影，只能摸着头逐个房间找。如是者，找了三四间房间后，终于让他找到了药房。愧是云家，这里几乎存了所有种类的药品，现在龚子棋按分类找着药，找到疗伤药的柜子，可是內里清一色都是润滑剂，还带有同品牌的，龚子棋翻遍了柜子，才找到一支巧小的擦伤药。这時牆内有微弱的声响，龚子棋贴上耳朵后，面红耳赤地奔跑离去。

从擦伤药挤出一点药膏，捧起蔡程昱的脚，在脚背上揉一揉，抚慰道:「还疼吗？」「还有点疼了，不过好多了。」龚子棋托起蔡程昱的脚，含住了蔡氏程昱的脚指头，让蔡程昱红脸。  
「你干麻啦！」  
「要是还疼的话，我就这样给你止疼。」  
「要这样，好痒！」  
「痒就对，这样你才不会记得痛楚。」  
「你……」蔡程昱无法继续吐言，因为龚子棋已经旁若无人地上蔡程昱的玉足。  
蔡程昱腮部画上了娇情的妃红，眼前的龚子棋让他满脸的羞怯无处可逃，可是只要抛开道德的伽锁好像就没有大不了，索性放任自己了，让龚子棋继续逐渐降低自己的防备心，被这不要脸的狼狗佔有，强大而有力的撩拨滑动每一寸肌肤像触动心弦，心是荡漾的，在白色高山向上攀登，爬上山顶后，脱下白色的罩蓬，勾引粉嫩的小蛇，吞下小蛇，放在嘴里含住，用舌头在舔软软的蛇皮，小蛇慢慢褪下皮，长大成幼长的游蛇，与舌头接吻，毕竟是刚长大的小蛇，不过几分钟的时候，吐出乳白色的唾液，龚子棋吞下去，蔡程昱见状说:“啊！你怎么全吞下去啊，快吐出来！”  
“是你的，好吃”

蔡程昱屯时无语，他怎么也想不明白平时看着挺聪明的一个人，现在怎么变成傻fufu的，一时怀疑自己是不是找错男朋友了，可容不得自己多想，龚子棋已经攻上腹腰位，一阵苏麻感湧上后脑，蔡程昱只能够发出呻吟，这对龚子棋而言是一针迷魂药，让他愈发使劲吃着碗里的主菜。  
本来普通的上药，突然就变得暧昧了，情欲的小头开始在脑袋甦醒，但是没有谁愿意停下，反而纵由它捲袭整个大脑。  
“啊。。。不行。。好痒。。”

龚子棋在蔡程昱的腹肌上啮咬，种下鲜红色的印记，往上咬着粉嫩的茱萸，用舌头感受那柔软的触感。龚子棋一边啃咬蔡程昱薄唇，一边整个人倚靠蔡程昱身上，蔡程昱也回应着龚子棋的热情，依旧用着生疏的吻技，龚子棋也不介意，正好有的时间慢慢教导，侵略关紧城门的白牙，与里面的笨拙的舌尖交缠，将自己垂下的津液赠与亲密恋人，恋人的小舌胡乱蹭上，总算是交换爱液。

为了让恋人不这么辛苦，龚子棋抱着蔡程昱交换位置，变成蔡程昱骑在龚子棋身上。俩个人第一次做的时候靠的那么近，蔡程昱身上的芬芳馥郁让龚子棋欲罢不能，步入欲望的深渊。

龚子棋手指伸出去蔡程昱两腿之间，加到手掌都塞进去，松开绳带，掏出炙热巨物代替手指，一进去肠肉自动吸吮，把龚子棋的魂都快要吸出来。龚子棋耸臀一来一回穿梭，蔡程昱就坐在龚子棋上被他顶的失去知觉。

白色的浴袍敞开，露出孔武有力的肌肉，八块腹肌上的翅膀延伸到下腹私处，两条如北极狼白雪般的长腿大开，大腿上还有一个身材修长的人，这人肌若凝脂，白里透红，像一只待宰羔羊，结实的翘臀连接紫红色的粗茎。

两人的交合处四周充满了白沫，厚重的阴囊打在蔡程昱的屁股上，龚子棋每次总是顶到最深的位置，让蔡程昱产生龚子棋和自己合为一体的错觉。

摩打般的抽插停下来，龚子棋就半倚靠墙上让蔡程昱自己动，蔡程昱扶着巨大的狼根坐下去，硕大的狼首直接捅进敏感的前列腺点，可能是因为后面还没有适应，粗大的阳物像头发情的狼在肠壁横恣肆放，推开一层层的媚肉，紧致的屁眼吸着龚子棋的的欲望不放，让龚子棋再次上去极乐之云。  
“呼~嘶……蔡阿蔡”  
“子棋”

蔡程昱用力吞吐热得发滾的狼根，每次坐下去都是顶到高潮点。满满的情欲在炽热水汽中变得更加激列，似要把龚子棋的昂阳给夾断的肠肉分泌黏滑的汁液，使狼茎更好戳中前列腺点，使得蔡程昱身子快要融化成一滩水。

接着换龚子棋上场，先浅浅的弓着公狗腰向上戳，只有半截进去，突然挺腰把异于常人的炙热全部顶进去，蔡程昱一激灵，毫无防备之下射出来，白色的玉桨落在龚子棋的腹肌上的翅膀，似是沾污神圣的坠落。


End file.
